Sewol
by SeleccionPeruana
Summary: A tragedy would have become a haunting memoir, but two men will have many job to solve, and to save his team after what they did to these victims.


South Korea

A man of Black African descent was walking with a man who have whiter skin. In their trip, they were just going somewhere else. So tired, so surprising, yet, it would be a moment they never forgot.

"Aliou Cissé, you have anything else outside?"

"Why not? By a way, Abdelhafid Tasfaout, never thought you have a strange feeling before."

About them, they were Aliou Cissé and Abdelhafid Tasfaout. Aliou was former captain of Senegal in their legendary 2002 World Cup run in Korea and Japan. Abdelhafid Tasfaout is Algeria's top scorer of the team. Despite this, Abdelhafid never played a World Cup like Aliou.

Algeria has played in four World Cups while Senegal only has two, but Senegal has a better record, they came to quarter-finals while Algeria ended up in the round of sixteen only. However, Algeria has more successes in Africa, winning one African CAN.

For Abdelhafid, today he came to Korea for something he wanted to end. For Aliou, he would be eager to know a story similar like what happened in his home.

Aliou imagined what would have gone next, and, surely he had his reasons to resume the feeling on the same times. He felt it.

Walking on and on, Aliou just realized how tough it was. For Abdelhafid, he was even eager to remember this sea coastline. This coastline was the scene of something …

…

…

"Hey, Abdelhafid, you came there! So surprising."

Abdelhafid Tasfaout, in a way, he saw a lot of yellow ribbons, proving that it appeared to be on his trip's list. However, the breath was something expected by none. Abdelhafid Tasfaout soon turned with the way he saw …

"Aliou, do you remember what happened there?"

This coastline had made them imagined to something very, very bad. It was …

Aliou recognized the face of Abdelhafid, and he just marked:

"The ferry."

"Yes. The ill-fated ferry." Abdelhafid stated: "That moment, I heard from the new about the ferry, and these poor, ill-fated yet pure kids. They had not been prepared for that."

"If we have seen, yes." Aliou added: "I watched it when I was taking charge of the youth squad, having taught basic football for these young Teranga Lions. The tragedy resembled so much to Le Joola tragedy, which taken away more than 1.800 lives."

"Interesting. I never heard about the tragedy like that also occurred in Senegal. But lost 1.800 lives?"

"Yes, Abdelhafid. It was so terrible that we never recovered." Aliou claimed: "Myself also lost over 12 members of my large family, and this was so great that I could never recover from the losses. Three years later, I resigned from the squad despite being called back, due to it."

"Well, it is a terrible memoir, I wish you should have never gotten that." Abdelhafid stated: "I'm sorry for these tragedies, myself don't want it too."

"This is why when you talked to a ferry in South Korea, I remind back to the tragic Joola tragedy." Cissé said: "But I don't blame you, I blame myself for imagining it back."

"It's not your fault for imagining it." Tasfaout responded: "I think it is good to remember back, we can achieve a better one after what we learnt from, to prevent similar tragedy."

"I see." Aliou Cissé quietly smiled: "Okay, come to main question, Abdelhafid Tasfaout. Why did you come there? I guess a foreigner who has no idea about the sinking ferry will not be able to head there, isn't it?"

"Yes, but the thing I came there was …" Abdelhafid Tasfaout slowly explained. The explanation of Algeria's top scorer later turned everything into cold. Aliou Cissé, for a moment, shocked to realize why Abdelhafid came there …

…

…

…

* * *

#####

June 2014

Brazil

The ferry's disaster occurred two months earlier had a great effect on the perpetration of whole South Korean squad. Son Heung-min, who was regarded as a rising talent, stated that he was disgusted with how the officials handled the tragedy.

However, the negative effect didn't end there. In the first match against Russia, despite having taken the lead earlier, South Korea was unable to hold the result, letting Aleksandr Kerzhakov scored. Kerzhakov, however, could not score if not for Aleksandr Samedov to use a trick. He mentioned " _sinking ship_ ", and quickly reckoned the whole Korean defenders. Underprepared, they let Kerzhakov to sneak and score.

However, the worst only came … in the match against Algeria.

…

Algeria was one of four participants in the 2014 edition's group H. They just played against Belgium and lost 1-2 despite taken the lead. Their second match would be against South Korea.

The Algerians were eager to play. In the second match, South Korea was regarded higher than Algeria, largely due to South Korea's experience with teams like Saudi Arabia, Jordan, Iraq and Iran, majority are Arab teams like Algeria except Iran.

But the beginning was so unpredicted.

Goal!

Islam Slimani scored a goal for Algeria at the expense of the Koreans. But in just two minutes later, Algeria netted again! 2-0 and scored by Rafik Halliche. All came so fast that Algerian team played like nobody's ground, they could dance, move and when the Koreans tried to balance it, they ended up only got more goals down.

Abdelmoumene Djabou scored the third for Algeria. This time, Algeria kept cruising and despite Son Heung-min and Koo Ja-cheol's efforts, Yacine Brahimi ended the score into a 4-2 resounding victory for Algeria, making history for Algeria as the first ever Arab and African team to scored 4 goals.

This victory had a positive effect, and Algeria would go on to their first ever knockout match, by eliminating Russia before got knocked down by Germany in a tense match. For the Koreans, it was so shocking and humiliating that never thought again, Algeria cruised them 4 goals.

…

…

…

However, it was just the beginning of a series of bad luck on Algerian squad.

Algeria after a good showing in 2015 CAN and 2016 African U-23 Cup, was expected to have a good performance in 2017 CAN and qualify for 2018 World Cup. In the end, it didn't end that way.

In 2017 CAN, Algeria performed extremely terrible, they were held twice by Zimbabwe and Senegal, and lost 1-2 to neighbor Tunisia. But the worst only started to occur in 2018 World Cup campaign.

…

…

Algeria took the lead by a goal from El Arabi Hillel Soudani in their opening account, but it failed to maintain the result after Benjamin Moukandjo scored 1-1. After the match, Algeria entered to a series of losing streak. They lost to Nigeria and Zambia both 1-3. This had affected greatly.

Abdelhafid Tasfaout, then watching the match against Zambia at home, questioned the team's ability because Algeria was forced to win all remaining matches.

But in their home match in Constantine, Algeria performed poorly as well. No matter how much attacking, they could not find the net, and the Zambians, with its resilience, blockaded all attempts.

In 63', Patson Daka passed beyond.

Daka ran and facing goalkeeper Abdelkader Salhi. Salhi tried to block but …

Daka kicked …

…

…

So be it …

…

…

…

…

…

After that, Algeria was out. The team's players left the stadium on the boo from fans, pundits, who felt their performance as a significant disgrace. Algeria could not see themselves in Russia 2018.

However, if this were just bad performance, then no way. Tasfaout started to text a message for a player, Yacine Brahimi, demanding from explanation of Algeria's elimination.

…

…

Few days later, Brahimi showed up to Tasfaout.

When Tasfaout pointed out how Brahimi failed to score a goal, he stated that he saw a lot of weird thing. First, several ghosts came and making them distracted. Second, they always heard about a word "punishment". Third, and foremost, these spiritual ghosts wanted to scare the team, wrecking its performance and attempted to turning the result into unfavorable for Algeria.

He said they were something similar to what they saw three years ago.

Recognizing the serious of situation, former Algerian star questioned what had they done in Brazil. Brahimi first tried not to talk, but after the threat from Abdelhafid, Brahimi had to confess.

…

In 2014 World Cup, held before, Brahimi was part of this squad. In Algeria's crucial match against South Korea, due to having a defeat on their opening account, Algeria must win.

Then, suddenly, Vahid Halilhoǆić, then-coach of Algeria, planned the Algerian squad a thing:

Vahid was actually aware with the tragedy occurred in South Korea two months ago. But for the sake, and due to very few Algerian players still reminded about it, Vahid stated. Vahid himself was excellent in French, the language of majority Algerians too outside Arabic, so he told them:

"The South Korean team is not as strong as you thought. If you use these words, you shall win."

"But which words exactly?" Nabil Bentaleb wondered.

"Here, you must say ' _sinking ship_ ', ' _the ferry is falling_ ', ' _those students need help_ ', ' _we are your ghosts from the sea_ ', ' _help, help_ '. Get it?" Vahid spoke to them.

"But why saying that?" Captain Madjid Bougherra needed to clarify, but Vahid was calm enough to say: "Just do it, and Algeria shall win."

"If this can't help us, will you take responsibility?" Nabil Ghilas was skeptic on it.

"I'll take it if we lose." Vahid became confident: "Trust me."

"Alright." Bougherra yelled as he pointed by finger: "1, 2, 3, …"

"Viva l'Algérie!" The team responded.

" **1, 2, 3! Viva l'Algérie!** "

…

It went like what expected. The Koreans defended so good and because of their strong defense, it would be a tough nut. But when the time needed them, Vahid soon noticed to Madjid's eyes.

Neither Madjid Bougherra or the whole eleven players there understood what they would act. So the best just …

Bougherra was battling, then suddenly Carl Medjani, who held the ball, passed it. But Slimani on his run was captured by two Korean defenders. So if he wanted to grab the ball …

"Do it, Slimani!"

Islam Slimani, who was in the room before the match and listened from Vahid, quickly told: " _Hey, there is a ship shinking!_ "

Two Korean defenders, Hong Jeong-ho and Kim Young-gwon, suddenly thought about …

… the dying students in the sea. They yelled, calling for help but was not responded. Then Hong J.H. and Kim Y.G. ran into wrong direction, as they thought she/he would die.

It was effective!

Slimani, now having a cleared area, facing only Jung Sung-ryong and he was not hard to net into Jung's net. 1-0 for Algeria!

Hong J.H. and Kim Y.G. were all stunned, when they found how disastrous they just like. They made a serious mistake and allowing the Algerians an early lead.

But it was not over.

…

Djabou took corner kick and to clear the area, Rafik Halliche did the same: " _Someone is dying on the sea!_ "

"Huh?" Korean defenders were suddenly reckoned back by the tragic memoir two months ago, seeing students crying and calling in the depth sea. When they realized it was a joke, Halliche was quick to make a header! 2-0 for Algeria!

So shocking!

But it was always like that.

Anytime the Koreans got the ball, Bougherra said: " _what about the ferry?_ " and he was quick to tackle the ball. The same for any Algerians, they used any words related to ferry and tragedy, affecting the Korean team.

" _Save the students!_ " the same way Slimani used, he triggered three Korean players, who were still on the mourn to the late victims in their country, thinking about these dying school boys and girls. He fooled by passing to Abdelmoumene Djabou, and Djabou made the last.

3-0 for Algeria!

The way Algeria scored was thought to be wonderful, but since TVs could only scene the match, they could not record the voice, hence what was in the stadium extremely ugly to mention.

Algeria won three goals by an ugly tactic of manager Vahid Halilhoǆić, mentioning _the Sewol ferry sinking_! Vahid called it "Sewol plan".

In the second half, Yacine Brahimi heard from Sofiane Feghouli to make it again. Then, Sofiane Feghouli yelled: " _I am captain, I order you to stay in the ship._ "

The Koreans had not awakened from the trick, they were made into a fun joke as they intended to capture the "captain", who didn't exist. They, hence, let Feghouli free air and sneaked into Korean defense, while Brahimi acted as a key. Brahimi also ran deep and Feghouli passed for him. Before passing, Brahimi also screamed:

" _The ship has sunk!_ "

This time, the Koreans found that it was a trick from Algeria's Yacine Brahimi, but they were too late.

4-1! Algeria led 4 goals to 1.

…

Although the Koreans fought very hard, they could only manage to salvage a goal, ending up losing 2-4 as the team had finally waken up from the trap Algeria planned to beat them physically. For Algeria, this was their greatest victory, and to honor it, the Algerians celebrated.

This tricky physical plan of Vahid was so effective that it fouled the Koreans four times.

But since they had mocked the Sewol tragedy, they turned themselves into a reliable target of spiritual vengeance.

…

…

Thus, this explained why Algeria performed so bad in 2018 World Cup run. The spirits of Sewol's victims, both came to vengeance on Algerian team, targeted specific players like Yacine Brahimi, Islam Slimani, El Arabi Hillel Soudani, Nabil Bentaleb to even Raïs M'Bolhi, for making their deaths as a fun joke and disrespecting against Korean people.

The Algerian squad lost direction, lost vision, ended up losing four, drawing one and was granted a win by FIFA only, failed to head to Russia 2018. This disgraceful performance was the spiritual revenge.

…

…

…

Brahimi even confessed that it was Vahid Halilhoǆić the culprit behind, and they used this thing without realizing it was the tragic Sewol ferry sinking killing 300 students.

After that, Abdelhafid Tasfaout, who had various experience, understood what's gone. He decided to take his hand in.

"I'll handle it. I will go to Korea, soon."

* * *

#####

South Korea

"So, this is why I came today." Tasfaout said.

"How disgraceful this manager. He should have not been taken charge. He knew it, but he used it as a mockery for his World Cup dream." Aliou Cissé slammed his hand to the ground.

"Lucky for us, Vahid had just lost his job in Japan. Better pay a tribute." Abdelhafid stated on: "But now, it is time for me to make a ritual. Both of us should make the pray to God, and forgive us for how we treated these people."

"Ah, yes. May the God be with them, with these people." Aliou agreed: "In Senegal, I was raised as a muslim, but not like Arabs, we do respect our Christian brothers. Not sure how can you do that in a predominant Christian Korea."

"This isn't important anymore. I accept this is our mistake, and I believe we should never mock other for faith and over tragedy of Koreans." Tasfaout confessed: "It is better that, I pray for them to end cursing the Algerian team, and to leave Algeria a future. I will represent my spiritual apology, and let them rest in peace."

"So be it." Cissé understood, and both of them, being mainly muslims, prayed.

They touched their hand on face, looking for the sun was setting. It was sunset and two men, a Senegalese and an Algerian, were praying.

In their words, they begged for forgiveness, accepting the fault caused by Vahid and his players, and he begged these victims to be in peace.

He told that, by the will, he wanted to end, and he believed on it. Aliou also did the same, begging for these victims to forgive what Vahid had done.

And they just said that …

…

… until a wind flew through them. They listened a few hindered words …

… talking about it.

…

The victims of Sewol, they had accepted, because they were no longer alive. They wanted to have a thank for the honesty of Abdelhafid Tasfaout, who sent himself to ask for forgiveness, and his acceptance of what's going on.

He thanked these souls for ending their vengeance, and he pledged to not let it happen again. After that, from sea side, those souls had left … and be in peace.

…

…

…

Abdelhafid Tasfaout had done an important thing. He had ended the curse, and he wanted to get rid of these madness forever. Aliou saw the same and expressed respect for Abdelhafid, saying his honesty did save the Fennecs.

After the pray, they left, and putting a flower, thanked God before moving away …


End file.
